Of thunderstorms, rain and love
by CookieandChip
Summary: YachiyoxSatou one-shot epilogue
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first attempt at a one shot on Yachiyo and Satou! Please Review! Also the characters are probably occ-ish

Disclaimer:I do not own Working! If I did, Satou and Yachiyo would've been together already.

It was a normal day in Wagnaria, there were many customers and some were even tourists! "Satou-kun, can you

cook this order for table 3?" said Yachiyo. " I'll give it to Satou-kun, also did you know Satou lo- *satou holds a frying

pan in the air while death glaring Souma* he was unfortunately pulled away from her before he could finish his

sentence by Satou; who was recklessly hitting him with a frying pan. Poor Yachiyo, she could only watch and not

help."Yachiyo, I have to go to a meeting so can you close the shop?" asked the manager." Sure" said Yachiyo. As

she watch her beloved manager leave she didn't feel one bit sad. _How odd? Thought Yachiyo. _The day went

surprisingly well, except that Inami punched Takanashi-kun a few times, Aoi broke a few plates, Popura

complaining about Satou playing with her hair and Souma getting beaten up with a frying pan a few times. I take

back what I said before, it was just another day at the Wagnaria restaurant.

Now let's fast forward to closing time...

After washing the last couple dishes and changing everyone went home. Aoi to her attic, Takanashi walking Inami

home, Souma driving Popura home and Satou driving Yachiyo home. This was all arranged by Souma of course. He

knew it was worth it , even though he was hit with a frying pan multiple times.*sweat drop* "Are you ready yet

Yachiyo?" asked Satou. " Hai Satou-kun." replied Yachiyo . So they got into Satou's car and he began driving all they

way to Yachiyo's house. Half way it started to drizzle and by the time they were at Yachiyo's house it was

thundering and pouring rain. Being the gentleman he was, he walked Yachiyo to her doorstep. "Satou-kun, thank

you for taking me home."said Yachiyo. "You're welcome," said Satou. " It's raining really hard and there's a

thunderstorm outside." said Yachiyo" Why don't you stay for the night?" ."No thank you Yachiyo, besides it's only a

20 minute drive home." said Satou. Then all of a sudden the lightning strike at two of Satou's car tires. Yachiyo out

of shock jumped on to Satou and buried her face in his chest. Him being nice, tried to calm her down by patting her

head and telling her she was alright. All of a sudden the front door opened and Yachiyo's mom saw her daughter in

a man's arms patting her head. In her mind she thought" What is that man doing with my daughter! Wait a minute

he looks familiar.*starts thinking about the person who always drives her daughter home* It also didn't helped that

he was strikingly handsome."After a while they finally noticed her. "Mom!"exclaimed Yachiyo. "Now who is this young

man here?" asked her mom. "Oh this is Jun Satou a co-worker of mine", said Yachiyo. " Hello," said Satou. " Now

come along inside it's pouring out there" said Yachiyo's mom. "I'll go make some tea while the two of you go

shower." said Yachiyo's mom. After taking their showers and drinking their tea they decided to got to sleep. The

house only had two bedrooms so Yachiyo and Satou had to sleep in the same one while her mom and dad slept in

the other. Satou bid them good night and went to sleep, leaving the two women alone. "Yachiyo, is that man your

boyfriend? If so I totally approve of him and I know your father will too!* sweat drops*" said Yachiyo's mom happily.

" W-what are you talking about?"stuttered Yachiyo. " Well obviously, he likes you and thinks of you more than a

friend Yachiyo" said her mom. "If you like him more than a friend Yachiyo, just go tell him." " Now, off you go to

bed,also your friend is going to be sleeping in your room tonight." So when Yachiyo entered her room she found a

shirtless Satou asleep on her bed."Yachiyo?" said a sleepy Satou. "H-hai Satou "stuttered Yachiyo. "Do you want me

to sleep on the floor?" asked Satou. "No you can sleep with me if you want to."said a blushing Yachiyo. Satou lifted

the covers up for Yachiyo to climb in beside him. When she climbed on the bed , she felt an arm snake around her

waist. She then felt herself flushed against his chest and her head was tucked neatly between his head and neck.

"Good night, Todoroki" said Satou as he planted a light kiss on her head."Good night Satou," replied Yachiyo as she

snuggled deeper into his warmth. The two feel a sleep just like that...

Yachiyo's mom decided to check on her daughter and her so called "friend" . When she entered their room she found

her daughter in the man's arms." I wonder when they are going to get married and have tons of babies!" thought

her mom. With that she went to her and her husband's bedroom with a smile.

The next day at Wagnaria...

"Isn't that Satou-san and Yachiyo-san... HOLDING HANDS!" exclaimed Aoi. Sure enough the new couple were

holding hands and smiling. Yachiyo now found out why she didn't feel upset when Kyoko was going away on a

meeting, it was because she, herself had fallen in love with the emotionless Jun Satou. Let's just say Souma was hit

with a pan alot of times that day... Poor Souma.*sweat drop*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here is the last part of the story Of Thunderstorms and Rain. I hope you guys r&r!

Disclaimer: I don't own Working! If I did Satou and Yachiyo would've been together already!

**Two Years Later**

Everyone in Wagnaria grew older, Satou got his degree in Cooking and became a famous chef, Katanashi, Popura, and Inami were all in university. Yachiyo took over her family's sword shop and Kyouko became the manager of Wagnaria. Souma and Aoi went travelling around the world.

Satou and Yachiyo have been dating for two years now, they were on a romantic dinner on a boat with an ocean view.

"Yachiyo aren't the stars pretty?" asked Satou while gazing at them. " They are very pretty tonight, especially the

way they shine."said Yachiyo who turned around to see Satou on one knee with a beautiful diamond ring in his

hands."Oh-" said a teary eyed Yachiyo." I understand if you don't want to but, Yachiyo, I promise to be the best

husband anyone could ever be. Will you marry me, Yachiyo Todoroki?" asked Satou while he looked up at his loved

one." Of course I will Satou!" exclaimed Yachiyo. Both shed tears of joy while Satou slid the ring on her finger. It

ended with a sweet kiss as the fireworks launched to the sky. The newly engaged couple watched the fireworks

while eating their dinner.

"Good work team" said a monotone Kyouko to the other workers as they set up the fireworks.. "Isn't that romantic

Inami-chan?" asked Popura"H-hai" answered Inami. "You should stop stuttering" said Takanashi. " Kyyya!"

screamed Inami as she punched Takanashi.*sweat drop* I guess some things in life never change. "Hmmm" I

wonder what would happen if Yachiyo said no?" asked the sadistic Souma. "W-what are you guys doing?" They

were preparing to throw Souma off the 12 metered cliff. They put on a life jacket just in case if he couldn't swim he

could still bob around, with that they threw him off the cliff. Poor Souma, but he did deserve it.

**Five Years Later**

Inami finally wasn't scared of men, Popura grew taller like two inches, and Otoo-san finally found his wife by a

nearby grocery store while she was buying milk.

Inami and Takanashi also got engaged, they had a daughter who was three years old and was very shy. Her

name is Haruhi and she has light brown hair with a hint of orange. Her eyes were green and hidden behind her long

thick eyelashes. Yachiyo and Satou had a boy who was also three years old. His name is Takumi and is a very

handsome boy, with his big brown eyes and dark, messy blonde hair.

"Takumi, look who came to visit," said Yachiyo in a very soft and kind voice. " Who?" said the little boy. "It's your

friend Haruhi and her mom, Auntie Inami" said the mother. The mini Satou got up and walked from his room to the

front door to find a small girl with a very scared expression hidden behind her mother's legs. " Hello Haruhi-chan,

Auntie Inami," said Takumi. "Hello Takumi-kun" replied Inami. " H-hello Takumi-kun" replied Haruhi while she was

hidden behind her mom's legs. "Why don't you and Haruhi-chan go and play in your room, while Auntie Inami and I

go talk?" asked Yachiyo."OK mom," said Takumi in his monotone voice. He held his hand out for Haruhi to hold so he

could follow him to his bedroom. Giving her mom the _Is-it-__safe_ look and her mom replied with a nod. Hesitantly,

Haruhi took Takumi's hand and the two little kids began to walk to his bedroom hand in hand. "They're so

cute~~"said Yachiyo with flowers all over her."*sweatdrops* I have to agree with you though" said Inami. Then

they went to have some tea and cookies while the two children played upstairs.

I wonder, what will the other children of Wagnaria look like and become...

Author's Note: Aaaaaand that's a wrap! I finally finished this story and I was wondering should I do a sequel about

Haruhi and Takumi's life? Please Review! It'll make my day full of happiness!


	3. Author's Note

Hey there!

I just want to say a big thank you, for those who read the story and wrote a review, so thank you very much *bows*. For those who are wishing for a sequel please go onto my bio and vote, if it is not on there, which it should be, please leave either a review (for those who do not have an account) or PM me ( that is for those who do!)

Please vote, and leave a review on my story, please for me!

_"May the odds, ever be in your favour! _ (Hunger Games)

CookieandChip


End file.
